Panggilan Barunya adalah Ayah
by ThiefofStealth
Summary: [Indonesian ver. of 'Daddy is the New Title' by gdesertsand] Dia hanya melakukan kebaikan jadi bagaimana bisa sih itu menjadi tanggung jawab seumur hidup? Lihat bagaimana kehidupan Trafalgar Law terbalik saat ia bertemu tiga bocah yang membuat dirinya pusing 7 keliling. Sorry for the crap translated title.
1. Chapter 1

**Panggilan Barunya adalah Ayah  
(Daddy is the New Title Indonesian Translation)**

**Summary: ****Dia****hanya melakukan****kebaikan****jadi bagaimana****bisa ****sih****itu menjadi****tanggung jawab****seumur hidup****? ****Lihat bagaimana****kehidupan****Trafalgar****Law****terbalik****saat ia bertemu****tiga****bocah yang membuat dirinya pusing 7 keliling.**

**A/N: Hai! Saya adalah Author dari cerita 'The Chronicle ver 1' mempersembahkan 'Daddy is the New Title' milik Author **_gdesertsand_** versi Indonesian! Karena ada reviewer miliknya yg minta ditranslate B. indo, saya mengajukan diri untuk mentraslatenya, yg untungnya di balas dengan baik~. saya bertrima kasih pada **_gdesertsand_** karena sudah memperbolehkan saya untuk mentranslatenya. **_**I thank you **__gdesertsand__** for letting me to translate the story.**_** Wokeh, to the story! Dan maaf kalo versi indo judul aslinya jadi suram, tapi itu judul yg ini agak cocok kalo disamain sama judul aslinya. Dan saya juga minta maaf sama reader 'The Chronicle ver 1' karena saya jarang update dan malah nge-publish ini.. tenang aja, ini baru percobaan kok. Abis publish chapter pertama cerita ini, saya mungkin tidak bisa langsung update cerita saya karena beberapa kendala yang sebagian kecil tidak masuk akal, tapi sebenernya sih gara-gara sekolah.**

Author asli cerita ini: **gdesertsand**

Indonesian translator: **ThiefofStealth**

**Chapter 1 : Musibah**

Trafalgar Law, salah satu dari dokter paling terkenal di Kota New World, sedang meminum kopi paginya dengan nikmat. Setelah beberapa bulan jadwal padat di rumah sakit, libur satu hari benar-benar sangat menenangkan. Selama teman-temannya tidak menganggu pagi harinya yang menenangkan itu, dan mengapa demikian?

Ketika teman-temannya tahu kalau ia mendapat hari libur, mereka akan masuk tanpa izin ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengajaknya pergi atau hanya mengganggunya setengah mati.

Salah satu orang yang paling mangganggunya adalah sahabat sekaligus musuhnya, Eustass Kidd. Dia tidak tahu apakah ia betul-betul waras saat ia _berteman_ dengan pria tersebut. Selain dari ia sangat bermanfaat karena si rambut merah itu sangat kaya raya hanya karena ia memiliki perusahaan besi yang besar, semua tentang Eustass Kidd benar-benar menyulitkan. Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Yah itu adalah saat-saat mereka masih anak kuliahan. Law mengerti kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya di pengobatan dalam waktu yang singkat karena ia adalah seorang jenius dan ia bangga karenanya. Hanya saja yang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti adalah mengapa Kidd berada di tahun yang sama dengannya ketika mereka berumur yang sama? Memang Law melewatkan beberapa tahun tetapi Kidd? Tentunya uang yang berbicara. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Law begitu ia dan Kidd selalu berantem satu sama lain.

Semuanya berubah ketika Negara api menyerang—eh, salah script. Maksudnya semuanya berubah ketika Kidd benar-benar mabuk dan Law dipaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang karena teman si rambut merah, Killer, mabuk juga dan sudah berada di alam mimpi. Law yakin kalau ia melihat rambu-rambu berubah hijau jadi itu salah si supir brengsek yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menabrak mobilnya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah ia berada di rumah sakit dan tertidur selama satu bulan. Disana ia melihat Eustass Kidd disamping tempat tidurnya, duduk di kursi dan tertidur. Ia menemukan bahwa yang merawatnya selama ia tidak sadar. Ternyata Law-lah yang menerima kerusakan paling parah sementara Kidd hanya kehilangan tangannya dan diganti oleh tanan palsu. Sebenarnya ia mirip dengan apa yang kau panggil dengan automail di anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Kejadian ini telah membukakan pintu di pikiran Law dan ia menemukan bahwa dibalik tampang Kidd yang mirip berandalan, pria ini sangat pintar.

Sekarang kembali ke masa sekarang, ya, ia akan sangat bersyukur jika tidak ada yang mengganggunya hari ini. Ia berpikir untuk kembali tidur, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan yang merupakan kaos kuning-hitamnya dengan hood dan celana berdesain bintik-bintik yang seharusnya dipakai untuk aktivitas luar. Sebelumnya ia ingin pergi keluar tetapi jika ada orang yang ia kenal melihatnya membuatnya menghapusnya dari daftar. Tidur adalah hal terbaik yang dilakukan sekarang.

Yap, tidur terdengar bagus.

Maka ia menutup matanya dan bersiap-siap untuk dibawa tidur yang damai…

_Ding dong!_

Mata Law tersentak terbuka pada suara bel pintu. Peruntungannya benar-benar payah terkadang. Bukan, sebagian besar sebenarnya. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan? Biarkan saja mereka.

_Ding dong!_

Biarkan saja mereka. Mereka akan lelah sendiri dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak berada di dalam rumah.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Di-_

Akhirnya… mereka pergi.

_Click!_

Law segera bangun dari kasurnya saat ia mendengar suara kunci pintunya. Itu tidak mungkin… satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai cukup nyali (dan bakat) untuk menduplikat pintu rumahnya adalah…

"Lawsy~ Aku pulang~" ucap seorang pria dengan nada yang sangat gembira.

Bagus, si rambut merah lain yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

Mendesah dengan keras dan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak dapat kabur dari situasi ini, Law berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak merampok kulkasnya… atau koleksi minuman anggurnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Shanks-sensei-ya?"

Shanks adalah profesornya Law sewaktu ia kuliah di pelajaran Sejarah Dunia tetapi pria ini berhenti menjadi guru setelah Law lulus dan sekarang ia bekerja sebagai penyidik TKP* (*Tempat Kejadian Perkara). Pria ini sangat suka petualangan meskipun petualangan yang dimaksud itu berbahaya.

"Lawsy! Selamat pagi! Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku 'sensei'?" Shanks mengatakannya dengan cemberut.

"Kebiasaan lama susah hilang." adalah semua yang Law katakan begitu ia turun dari tangga untuk menemui pria tersebut, sampai ia melihat tiga anak kecil disekitar Shanks. Ia berharap apa yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagian dari imajinasinya, "Uh… siapa mereka?" ia menunjuk pada anak-anak tersebut.

"Oh! Mereka anak-anakku! Sabo, Ace dan Luffy!" jawabnya dengan bangga saat ia menunjuk kepada anak-anaknya.

Yang bernama Ace hanya memelototinya.

Si anak bernama Sabo melambai padanya dengan senyuman.

Luffy hanya memandanginya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Selamat ya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya istri." Komen Law dengan antusiasme yang mengejek.

"Istri?" Shanks memandangnya layaknya Law mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai ketertarikan pada cross-dressing padanya, "Bukan! Aku mengadopsi mereka."

"Huh?"

"Aku menemukan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu di pinggir jalan dan mengadopsi mereka." Jelas Shanks saat ia mengusap-usap rambut Luffy dan sang bocah tertawa kecil pada perhatian kasih sayangnya. "Ace dan Sabo berumur sepuluh tahun sekarang sementara Luffy berumur tujuh tahun."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Law pada anak-anak, "Maaf tapi kenapa kau mengenalkan mereka padaku?"

"Yah…" Shanks tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku dengar kau mendapat hari libur selama tiga hari."

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?" Law menyipitkan matanya. Mengetahui Shanks ia mungkin—

"Er… aku meng-hack sistem komputer rumah sakitmu?"

–melakukannya dengan cara yang ilegal. Sial, orang ini melayani pemerintah tetapi ia bertindak layaknya pemuda pemberontak dengan melakukan hal-hal ilegal. Kecuali narkoba dan perbudakan manusia atau apa saja yang tidak manusiawi.

"Bagus," gumam Law, "Jadi apa sekarang?"

"Aku akan pergi keluar dari kota selama tiga hari dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menjaga anak-anak."

"Ayah, sudah kubilang Sabo dan aku bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri dan kami juga bisa menjaga Luffy. Lagipula kan hanya tiga hari." Ace mencoba untuk berdebat pada ayahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan Law dan sang dokter setuju dengannya sepenuh hati.

"Ya ayah! Lagipula ia terlihat menyeramkan!" ucap Sabo saat ia menunjuk pada Law.

Bocah kurang ajar… kalau saja ia tidak mau terjebak bersama-sama dengan mereka ia akan menakut-nakuti mereka sampai mereka kehilangan semua darah yang mereka punya.

"Oh ayolah, Ace, Sabo, kalian berdua tahu kalau aku tidak ingin kalian dirumah sendirian."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak panggil Makino!" komplain Ace.

"Makino-chan sedang sakit." Jawab Shanks dengan sabar. Kalau Law menjadi dirinya ia mungkin sudah melempar anak itu ke laut lepas. Lihat, ini alasan kenapa Law tidak ingin menjadi dokter anak.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Benn-san?" si pirang bertanya.

"Benn sedang ada urusan."

Menonton adegan didepannya Law pun memutuskan untuk menyender pada dinding dan menguap. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa bocah paling kecil mendekatinya dan memandanginya dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku suka gambar-gambar yang ada di lenganmu." Luffy tiba-tiba berkata yang mendapatkan perhatian semua orang.

"…gambar yang… ada dilenganku?" Law menanyakan anak itu.

"Yap! Itu terlihat keren! Tapi aku tidak mengerti kata-kata yang ada di jarimu." Luffy cemberut sedikit saat mengatakannya.

"Uh…" Law tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Haruskah ia menjawab? Tunggu, haruskah ia menjelaskan kata tersebut pada sang bocah. Lagipula, tatonya bertuliskan DEATH, artinya kematian, dan dia masih mempunyai cukup akal kalau Shanks akan marah padanya jika ia memberitahu definisi kata tersebut pada sang bocah.

"Dahahaha! Sepertinya sudah dipastikan ya!" jawab Shanks dengan ceria.

"Luffy!" kedua kakak laki-laki tersebut berteriak pada sang adik.

"Apa? Aku suka pada orang ini." Balas Luffy pada kedua kakaknya dan mendapatkan benjol dikepala karena Ace memukulnya dengan keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Shanks ingin kita untuk tinggal bersama orang menyeramkan itu!" ucap Ace agak keras begitu ia menyalahkan kebodohan adiknya.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu Ace!" kata Luffy pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Bagus, sekarang Law akan terjebak bersama dengan tiga bocah selama tiga hari. Keberuntungan, dimana saja kau berada kau akan dicincang-cincang menjadi ukuran-ukuran kecil.

"Ace, jangan sakiti Luffy terus!" tegur si bocah bernama Sabo.

"Tapi Sabo, sekarang kita terjebak dengan si Tuan Menyeramkan!" Ace mengemukakan komplainnya.

"Kan hanya tiga hari, Ace." Sabo balas menjawab.

"Terserah." Jawab Ace saat ia memegang tangan Luffy, "Kau," ia menunjuk pada Law, "Jangan sentuh Saudaraku."

Bocah kurang ajar… dia secara tidak langsung baru saja menuduh Law sebagai seorang pedofil.

"Dimana kami akan tidur?" tanya Sabo pada Shanks.

"Hmm… jika aku ingat-ingat Law punya kamar cadangan untuk para pasien." Ia berpikir sebentar, "Bisakah kamar itu dipakai untuk sementara?" ia mengarahkan pertanyaan itu pada Law.

"Kalau mereka tidak membenci aroma desinfektan dan alkohol boleh saja." Jawab Law. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau para bocah membenci aroma tersebut. Tentu saja! Semua anak membenci hal-hal yang berbau rumah sakit!

"Eh?" Shanks tercengang sebentar. Itu akan menjadi masalah. Luffy benci bau alkohol sementara Ace dan Sabo sangat benci jika di ingatkan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit. Meskipun rumah sang dokter bukanlah rumah sakit, ruangan tersebut bisa dibilang tempat untuk memperpanjang pekerjaan sang dokter bedah tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang padaku Shanks-ya," ucap Law saat ia melihat mata anak anjingnya si mantan guru sejarah dunia, "Mereka boleh tidur di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu."

"Makasih!" seru Shanks, "Baiklah kalian bertiga, jadilah anak baik selama kalian disini, mengerti?"

"Hai!" jawab Luffy dengan antusias.

"Tch!" Ace masih tidak suka dengan perjanjian tersebut.

"Oke." Jawab Sabo dengan nada rendah.

"Tunggu," Law berusaha mendapatkan perhatian si rambut merah, "Kau akan meninggalkan mereka sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Semua benda mereka berada di tas dan.. oh! Sebelum aku lupa." Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya pada Law, "Pakai ini untuk berbelanja makanan, karena Luffy dan Ace mempunyai lubang hitam sebagai perut mereka, dahahaha!"

Seenggaknya dia masih punya kesadaran yang cukup untuk membayar tagihan makanan untuk mereka jadi Law menerimanya segera. Jika Shanks mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka ia akan jadi orang miskin setelah tiga hari jika ia menggunakan uang miliknya.

"Baiklah Dah!" dan ia pun pergi sebelum Law dapat mengatakan apapun.

Sekarang ia ditinggal bersama dengan tiga bocah.

"Siapa yang mau sarapan?"

**XXX**

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Shanks bukanlah bualan ketika ia mengatakan kalau kedua bocah tersebut makan yang banyak. Yah setidaknya itu benar pada Luffy, Ace masih berhati-hati padanya. Untung saja ia belajar cara memasak pada Sanji. Si pirang beralis keriting itu capek melihatnya memakan makanan tidak sehat jadi ia memaksa Law untuk mengingat semua resep yang ia berikan pada si dokter. Berbicara tentang diktator. Setidaknya sudah terbukti bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang bagus dan ia bisa menyelamatkan isi dompetnya jika ialah yang memasak.

Nah, sekarang kembali pada nafsu makan, Luffy adalah lubang hitam berjalan. Selalu meminta makan setiap satu jam padanya!

"Traffy!" panggil Luffy pada sang dokter. Law sudah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka bertiga dan kedua saudara yang tertua dapat mengatakan namanya dengan benar tetapi tidak dengan Luffy yang notabene tidak bisa mengejanya dengan benar! Apakah ia akan terjebak pada nama panggilan yang konyol tersebut selamanya?

"Luffy-ya, namaku itu Trafalgar Law. Tra-fal-gar bukan Traffy!" ingatnya pada sang bocah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak pada nama itu selamanya!

"Oh… baiklah…" ucap sang bocah, "Traffy!"

Siaaal!

"Luffy!" tegur Ace pada adiknya, "Sudah hentikan!"

"Tapi aku lapar Ace!" komplen Luffy.

"Kita baru saja makan sejam yang lalu." Jawab Sabo saat ia ikut dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Tapi kan sudah satu jam!" Luffy masih membantah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh! Kau membuat repot semua orang!" ucap Ace dengan kasar tanpa pikir panjang dan itu menyakiti sang adik.

Sepertinya Luffy ingin menangis tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya dengan cemberut, "Ba-baiklah."

Berbicara tentang rasa bersalah. Tampang sang anak membuat Law untuk mengabulkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ini juga salah satu mengapa ia benci anak kecil. Mereka selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat kalian merasa kalian adalah kriminal paling jahat dan kejam sejagat raya.

"Kalian ingin aku membuatkan pancake sebagai snack?" tanyanya pada mereka.

Saat berhubungan dengan makanan, wajah Luffy langsung menjadi cerah,

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu kalian harus membantuku." Ucap Law padanya. Dan juga menggunakan energi ekstra dari para bocah, "Kalian berdua juga."

"Kenapa kami harus membantumu?" Ace, yang paling tidak mempercayainya, jawab dengan curiga.

"Ada perumpamaan tentang 'Ketika kau di Roma, lakukan apa yang orang Roma lakukan.'" Jawab Law padanya.

"Traffy, kita kan tidak di Roma." Balas Luffy karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Itu hanyalah perkataan Luffy," jelas Sabo, "Artinya ketika kau berada di tempat seseorang kau harus melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan juga."

"Oh! Aku mengerti!"

"Bagus, sekarang bantu aku untuk membuat pancakenya." Kata Law saat ia menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

"Terserah."

Ace tersenyum sinis, ia sangat yakin kalau Luffy akan membuat kerusuhan dan Trafalgar terpaksa akan mengusir mereka keluar dari dapur, dan adiknya sama sekali tidak mengecewakannya begitu sang dokter berusaha untuk mengajari Luffy cara mengaduk adonan dengan pelan. Si bocah malah justru membuat hujan dari adonan pancake!

"Aduk dengan pelan Luffy-ya, pastikan kalau adonannya cukup lembut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam penggorengan oke?"

"Oke, Traffy!"

"Trafalgar."

"Itulah yang kukatakan."

Law menghela napas panjang; sudah diyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membuat si bocah mengeja namanya dengan benar. Ia melirik pada kedua bocah yang lain yang sedang mengaduk adonan di dalam mangkuk mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya pada mereka.

"Hampir selesai!" jawab Sabo, siapa yang tahu kalau membuat pancake adalah hal yang menyenangkan!

"Aku sudah…" jawab Ace dengan kekecewaan. Sayangnya hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Law.

"Ada apa Ace-ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Ace saat ia berputar balik.

"Kau membenciku kan?" tanya Law tetapi ia sudah tahu jawabannya, "Jangan khawatir, sudah biasa kok." Jawabnya saat ia menaruh penggorengan di atas kompor untuk di panasi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangkap perhatian sang anak saat ia melanjutkan gumamannya, "Terkadang aku juga heran mengapa aku bisa hidup."

Ace membelalakkan matanya saat mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan… pria ini dan dirinya mempunyai suatu hal yang sama secara umum.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Sabo.

"Aku juga!" teriak Luffy dengan ceria.

"Oke, sekarang kalian pergilah bermain sambil menunggu saat aku menggorengnya."

"Hai!" dan para tiga bocah pun pergi bermain sambil mereka menunggu pancake mereka.

**XXX**

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Akagami?" gema sebuah suara yang beraura dingin ke ruangan tersebut dan Shanks tersentak saat mendengarnya. Ia lagi-lagi ketahuan oleh partnernya.

"Mencoba untuk melihat minuman apa yang mereka punya?" tanyanya saat ia menatap kepada sepasang mata warna emas milik seseorang yang memberinya omelan tanpa suara.

"Kita sedang ada di TKP dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah membuka pintu sebuah kulkas?" tanya sang Dracule Mihawk. Kenapa bisa ia terjebak dengan orang kekanak-kanakan seperti dia? Ya, Shanks memiliki bakat dalam bidang penyelidikan, ia memiliki bakat pengamatan yang bagus yang membuatnya bekerja sama dengan Hawkeye, si mata elang, nama yang Dracule dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun melayani pemerintah.

"Aku sedang menyelidiki!" sumpeh, beneran! Apartemen ini sangat berantakan, siapa tahu ada bukti di dalam mesin yang menyimpan makanan dan minuman tersebut? lagipula, biasanya jawaban dari sebuah kasus bisa saja ditemukan di tempat yang tidak lazim.

"Lalu mengapa kau memegang minuman anggur itu?" ucap Mihawk, menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu ia mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku ketahuan." ujar Shanks begitu ia mengembalikan botol yang ada ditangannya kedalam kulkas, "Man! Ruangan ini benar-benar berantakan." Komen Shanks begitu ia berjalan mendekati dan memeriksa tubuh korban di kasusnya, "Jadi siapa dia?"

"Menurut laporan nama pria ini adalah Buggy dan juga biasa dikenal sebagai Buggy the clown alias si badut." Jawab Mihawk saat ia membaca arsip-arsip yang diberikan kepadanya saat mereka di kantor barusan. Sang korban ditembak tiga kali. Satu di jantungnya dan dua lainnya di area perut.

"Dahahaha! Aku sudah menyadari bagian badutnya! Lihat bagaimana ia menggunakan benda merah itu di hidungnya!" sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Shanks sama sekali tidak punya rasa respek pada mayat sang korban, "Tapi kenapa dia yang dibunuh?"

"Bukankah itu alasan mengapa kita disini?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya saat ia mulai untuk mengaduk-aduk kertas-kertas diatas meja sementara Mihawk pergi mengunjungi bagian lain dari apartemen tesebut.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari-cari bukti akhirnya mereka menemukan beberapa bukti yang mengganggu.

"Dia punya banyak passport yang cukup mencurigakan dan sepertinya ia melakukan transaksi ilegal…" gumam Shanks saat ia membaca arsip-arsip yang ia temukan, "Hawky! Apa saja yang kau temukan?"

"Cukup untuk memberitahuku kalau ia terlibat pada sindikat besar." Ujar Mihawk, "Tapi sepertinya ia berencana untuk keluar dari organisasi tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada pihak yang berwenang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan sekotak obat-obatan terlarang ilegal dibawah laci, mainan anak-anak tapi cukup untuk menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu." Lalu Mihawk menaruh sebuah buku lusuh diatas meja dimana Shanks berada, "Lagipula sepertinya ia tahu bahwa ia akan dibungkam maka ia memberi sebuah petunjuk pada kita."

Shanks membuka buku tersebut dan mengamati tiap halamannya. Buku itu hanyalah novel sederhana tetapi ditiap halaman kata-kata crocodile dan flamingo dilingkari dan di stabilo setiap kali kata-kata tersebut muncul.

"Feelingku mengatakan bahwa mendapat kasus yang serius dan berbahaya disini." Ujar Shanks dengan nada yang tidak biasanya serius, "Tapi kau tahukan kalau ini kurang kalau disebut petunjuk."

"Setidaknya sudah cukup untuk mengirim beberapa orang untuk mencarinya." Ia berpendapat kembali.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu Hawky!" balas Shanks dengan ceria saat ia keluar dari apartemen yang diikuti oleh partnernya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Akagami." Ucap Mihawk dengan tegas.

"Hai~ Hai~" Shanks sudah pasti tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, "Hei, Hawky!" kan? Ia adalah orang paling menyebalkan bahkan menurut Mihawk sendiri, "Aku akan membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan. Kenapa kau tidak pergi duluan saja?"

"Kau yakin? Pergi sendirian saat ada kasus?" ya, akan sangat berbahaya karena bisa saja pelakunya membungkam para penyelidik dan menghapus segala bukti yang ada. Meskipun begitu Mihawk itu kuat, gelarnya sebagai pendekar pedang terkuat bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

"Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri." Shanks cemberut dan menggunakan mata anak anjing miliknya, sebuah teknik yang ia pelajari dari Luffy.

Setelah melihat tatapan menyedihkan si rambut merah, Mihawk akhirnya menyerah,

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Yay!" dan ia pun berlari secepatnya yang ia bisa.

Apa Shanks adalah anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa?

Sekanak-kanakannya dia, Shanks tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Ia percaya bahwa Ia harus hidup tanpa penyesalan. Satu hal yang ia tahu karena ia juga tahu bahwa ia hanya bisa hidup sekali. Ia tahu apalah kematian di umur yang sangat muda.

Latar belakangnya sama sekali tidak menyesakkan hati. Ia adalah seorang yatim-piatu dan tidak pernah terganggu untuk mencari orang tua kandungnya. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki teman-teman yang ia anggap keluarga! Lalu ia terdaftar sebagai anggota sosial dan berencana untuk menjadi seorang profesor. Di kampus One Piece ia bertemu dengan murid-murid yang sangat unik.

Jika ia menyebutkan nama-namanya mungkin akan selesai dalam satu hari penuh. Salah satunya adalah Trafalgar Law, si bocah yang memiliki sifat yang sadis setiap kali hal-hal yang berhubungan pembedahan terlibat tapi itulah yang membuat kehidupan Shanks menjadi lebih menarik. Terutama tentang Law dan Kidd yang sering berantem benar-benar sangat menarik, sehingga ia cukup terkejut ketika ia mendengar berita kalau mereka berdua menjadi teman baik dan sahabat. Hubungan memang bisa terbentuk menjadi hal yang tidak biasa dari yang terlihat. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan Sanji yang merupakan koki yang handal dan adik laki-laki Mihawk, Zoro, yang memiliki kesenangan yang sama pada ahli pedang.

"Terima kasih banyak, silahkan datang lagi." Ucap sang wanita penjaga kasir saat Shanks membayar.

Kali ini ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Mihawk karena ia tahu betul kalau si pria tersebut marah kepadanya karena pergi begitu saja. Sambil ia menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau ia memandangi jamnya. Pukul 11:45. Untung saja ia membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan siang bersama, tentu saja dengan beberapa minuman alkohol. Ia pun menyebrangi jalanan ketika ia mendengar decitan keras dan jeritan. Hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit. Ia juga merasakan bahwa ia semakin sulit untuk bernafas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih pelan dari yang seharusnya. Lalu… tidak ada…

"SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGIL AMBULANS!" teriak seseorang.

**XXX**

Trafalgar Law sedang mendapatkan sakit kepala ringan dalam setahun. Menjaga tiga bocah energik benar-benar membuat rumahnya layaknya kapal pecah dengan barang-barangnya berserakan di segala ruangan. Para bocah ini berpikir kalau bermain bajak laut itu menyenangkan di dalam _rumahnya!_ Harinya yang seharusnya sebentar menjadi terlalu lama dan akhirnya malam pun tiba.

Ia berpikir bahwa Ace ingin membuat hidupnya layaknya di neraka selama ia disini.

Luffy selalu membuatnya capek karena memasak.

Beruntung Sabo tertarik dengan buku-buku jadi itu bukan masalah baginya.

Akhirnya, malam pun tiba dan para bocah pun akhirnya tertidur. Ia hampir saja tertidur di sofa jika saja hp-nya tidak berbunyi,

"Bagus, hari liburku benar-benar hancur!" ujarnya sebelum ia menjawab telponnya, "Apa?"

Siapa saja di seberang sana sudah dipastikan bahwa orang tersebut sama sekali tidak bergeming akibat ucapan ketus Law,

"Apakah ini Trafalgar Law?" tanya seseorang di telponnya. Tidak peduli betapa tidak beremosinya suara tersebut terdengar Law berani bersumpah jika ia mendengarkan sedikit tekanan dalamnya.

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akagami Shanks?" adalah pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Teman… mungkin. Yah sebenarnya ia guruku di masa lalu tapi semenjak ia keluar menurutku kami hanyalah teman biasa." Jawabnya, sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah anak-anaknya bersamamu?"

Apa?

"Maaf ya pak, tapi apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau menanyakanku tentang anak-anaknya Shanks-ya?"

Terdapat jeda sebentar…

"Akagami Shanks tertabrak oleh mobil dan sekarang tubuhnya berada di Rumah Sakit Red Line. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal saat sampai di RS."

Apa?

"Maaf ya brengsek, siapa saja kau, ini sama sekali bukan candaan yang lucu dan aku benar-benar akan merobekmu kecil-kecil menggunakan skalpel jika kau melanjutkan candaan sakit milikmu itu." Ancam Law. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah kenyataan.

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang yang terdengar sangat frustasi…

"Saya juga berharap kalau saya juga hanya bercanda, sayangnya saya tidak bercanda. Nama saya Dracule Mihawk, partner-nya."

Terdapat jeda lagi…

"…saya benar-benar minta maaf… saya tidak ada disana saat kejadian tersebut terjadi…" sayangnya hal tersebut tidak terdengar karena hp tersebut sudah merosot jatuh dari tangan Law saat ia mencoba memproses informasi barusan.

Shanks…

Meninggal…

Ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria itu pagi ini untuk menitipkan anak-anaknya dan sekarang ia sudah meninggal?

Bagaimana cara ia mengatakan hal tersebut kepada anak-anaknya?

Berita bahwa ayah mereka sudah… _**meninggal…**_

_**DEATH…**_

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa terdapat waktu dimana ia berharap tato-tato di jari-jarinya tidak pernah ada disana.

**A/N: Yap, akhirnya selesai.. siapa sangka kalau men-translate cerita milik orang lain itu sulit dan melelahkan? Tapi, saya melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati jadi segala kendala-kendala yang ada di diskon setengah deh! #asekbahasanyeee. Jangan lupa review dan maap jika ada kata-kata yang aneh dan menyinggung karena itu sama sekali tidak di sengaja..**

**Disclaimer: OP milik **_Odacchi_**. Jika milik saya, saya ga bakal biarin Ace mati ditangan si anjing buluk itu! (baca: Akainu) dan tentu saja cerita aslinya milik **_gdesertsand_**~ kalau ini cerita asli saya, berarti saya udah hebat banget kali ya? Wakakakakak!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adopsi

**Panggilan Barunya adalah Ayah  
(Daddy is the New Title by **_gdesertsand _**Indonesian translation)**

**A/N: Halo minna! Karena saya lagi senggang, saya akhirnya melanjutkan story ini deh! Karena dapat tanggapan baik, jadi saya lanjutin deh!**

**Dan buat cerita yg dibuat oleh author aslinya sendiri, silahkan buka: fan fic / s / 10003794 / 1 / (silahkan ganti dot-nya dengan titik dan hapus spasi-nya)**

**Wokeh! To the story~!**

**Chapter 2: Adopsi**

Ace terbangun pada tengah malam karena panggilan alam. Dengan tenang ia keluar dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan saudara-saudaranya. Secara mengejutkan, meskipun sang dokter hanya tinggal sendirian dirumah tersebut, tempat tidur yang ia miliki cukup untuk ditempati oleh empat hingga lima orang. Jadi itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuk mereka bertiga untuk berbagi untuk tidur dengan tenang.

Karena kamar tidurnya terletak di lantai dua dan kamar mandi berada di lantai satu, Ace terpaksa untuk turun kebawah dan ia berusaha untuk melawan rasa kantuknya yang berat. Ia menguap kecil dan berjalan ke arah tujuannya ketika matanya melihat cahaya dari ruang tamu dimana si dokter menyeramkan itu berada.

Sang pria sedang duduk di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk. Lutut menempel pada dadanya sementara ia menaruh tangannya diatas lutut, menutupi wajahnya dari dunia yang kejam. Ace mungkin tidak melihat wajah pria tersebut tapi dia tahu bahwa pria itu sedang menangis jika bahunya yang bergetar adalah pertanda.

"Hei," Ace memanggilnya untuk mendapat perhatian sang dokter dan respon yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sentakkan. Seperti Law ketakutan untuk mendengar suaranya sekarang, "Ada apa?" ia melanjutkan bertanya.

Law tidak tahu apakah keberuntungan benar-benar membenci dirinya karena tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu ia mendapatkan berita yang sangat mengejutkan dan sekarang ia harus bertatap muka dengan salah satu anak dari Shanks dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada si rambut merah kepada sang anak yang dikenal sebagai ayah angkatnya. Jika ini adalah mimpi maka ia ingin untuk bangun. Menghadapi kesibukan sebagai seorang dokter, meminum kopinya dan pergi kembali tidur. Sayangnya ia memiliki pegangan yang teguh pada kenyataan jadi ia tahu kalau ia harus menghadapi yang satu ini sekali dan untuk semuanya.

"Kenapa kau masih bangun?" tanyanya tetapi masih tidak menunjukkan wajahnya kepada sang anak.

Ace menekukkan bibirnya ketika pertanyaannya barusan tidak dijawab,

"Yang bertanya duluan itu aku." Ujarnya dengan nada menyuruh.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk menjawabnya." Balas Law.

Ace bermaksud untuk memulai adu mulut untuk menunjukkan buktinya tetapi suara telpon memotongnya. Ia melihat sang alat disebelah sang dokter tapi sang pria sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponmu?" tanya Ace dengan pertanyaan lain.

Law hanya memandangi benda yang tidak memberinya apa-apa tetapi berita buruk sekarang. Ketika ia melihat nomor yang tidak diketahui yang sama lagi, ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa mengelak dari subjek tersebut lagi,

"Bangunkan saudara-saudaramu." Ucapnya saat ia berjalan keluar untuk menghidupkan mobilnya.

**XXX**

"Ace, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sabo pada saudaranya saat merela duduk didalam mobil milik sang babysitter mereka saat ini untuk membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui karena Law sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada mereka semenjak mereka memulai perjalanan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ace. ketika Law menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan saudara-saudaranya, ia segera memenuhinya karena ia merasakan aura tidak mengenakan disekitar sang pria. Tidak susah untuk membangunkan Sabo tapi tidak dengan Luffy yang merupakan masalah yang lumayan karena sang bocah merupakan petidur berat. Sedang tidak mood untuk memukul sang adik untuk membangunkannya, ia hanya menyeretnya bersama. Sekarang sang adik sedang tertidur di pangkuan Ace sementara Sabo sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke alam mimpi dengan menyender pada jendela mobil.

Law tidak tahu kalau ia melakukan hal yang baik atau malah sebaliknya. Manapun itu anak-anak ini harus tahu tentang berita ini cepat atau lambat. Tidak peduli seberapa menyakitkannya itu.

Shanks bukanlah apa-apa baginya tetapi seorang teman yang baik padanya. Ia mungkin tidak mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar menghormati pria tersebut dalam segala hal. Law juga diadopsi jadi ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi yatim-piatu pada awalnya tetapi tidak sepertinya, Shanks sama sekali tidak memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu akan berakhir menjadi sampah masyarakat tetapi sang pria berambut merah tersebut membalikkan perkataan tersebut. dengan senyuman yang dapat mendekati segala masalah dan menyapanya, Shanks akan menjalani kehidupan dimana ia tidak akan menyesali apapun.

_Hiduplah kehidupan dimana ia tidak menyesali apapun._

Kata-kata tersebut terus bergema di kepalanya dan Law mempererat pegangannya pada setir mobilnya.

'_Kau harus tenang Law'_ pikirnya pada dirinya, _'Kau perlu ke rumah sakit bersama anak-anak dan menghadapi berita buruk tersebut'_ sepahit seperti yang terdengar, hanya itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Perjalanan menuju RS Red Line membutuhkan waktu dua jam, karena itu ketika mereka sampai anak-anak telah tertidur kembali. Sepertinya malam ini dia adalah malaikat mimpi buruk pada anak-anak.

"Ayo, bangunlah." Ucap Law begitu ia mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Sabo dan Ace. setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua akhirnya membuka mata mereka dan melihat kalau mereka telah sampai di RS.

"Apa?" tanya Ace dengan rasa kesal, "Seseorang memanggilmu untuk bekerja dank au membangunkan kami hanya untuk itu?" ia benar-benar marah kepada sang dokter membawa mereka ke tempat yang ia piker sebagai tempat kerja Law. Tentunya ia bisa saja meninggalkan mereka di rumahnya, maka mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun saat matahari terbit keesokan paginya.

"Tidak," Law menjawab saat ia berusaha membangunkan Luffy kali ini.

"A-apa?" igau Luffy, "Ini kan belum waktu makan pagi…" gumamnya begitu ia meringkuk kembali.

"Luffy-ya, aku mohon bangunlah." Law memohon dan saat mendengar nada suara yang khidmat Luffy membuka matanya dengan segera.

"Ada apa Traffy!? Apa kau sakit?" ia mulai panik saat ia menyadari si pria yang bermain dan memasak untuknya barusan sekarang memasang wajah sedih.

"Tidak… tapi aku butuh kalian untuk ikut denganku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia mengisyaratkan anak-anak untuk keluar dari mobil dan mengikutinya kedalam RS.

Dengan rasa penasaran para anak laki-laki tersebut bertanya-tanya mengapa Law tidak repot-repot bertanya kepada suster-suster disana. Tentunya jika dia disini makan dia seharusnya tahu dimana ia dibutuhkan kan? Tetapi Ace dan Sabo berpendapat bahwa sang dokter sudah mendapatkan pesan dimana ia seharusnya lakukan ketika ia sampai disini. Pernyataan itu pun dihapus dari pikiran mereka ketika mereka melihat bahwa mereka berjalan menuju rumah duka dan satu lagi yang membuat mereka bingung adalah Dracule Mihawk, paman mereka kata Shanks, sedang duduk di lantai dan memandangi lantai dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah mereka lihat pada wajah Mihawk sama sekali.

"Hawky!" Luffy-lah yang memanggil sang pria pertama kali dan Mihawk segera memandang ke atas hanya untuk melihat tiga anak dari temannya yang sudah meninggal.

"Luffy? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Dokter Trafalgar membawa kami kesini." Jawab Sabo saat ia dan Ace mendekati paman mereka, "Bagaimana denganmu, paman Mihawk?"

"Ya, bukankah kau seharunya dengan Shanks?" Ace juga bertanya.

Oh, betapa ironisnya petanyaan tersebut. ia dari semua orang harusnya tahu bahwa ia harusnya tidak mengijinkan Akagami untuk pergi keluyuran sendirian tapi ia malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dan apa yang terjadi?

Betul-betul sebuah tragedi.

"Hey!" Luffy menarik perhatian semua orang disana saat ia memungut benda yang tergeletak di sebelah Mihawk, "Ini kan topi milik ayah!" ucapnya, "Tapi dimana ayah?" ia memandangi Mihawk untuk jawaban.

Tapi sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun dan malah melihat ke arah lantai lagi. Maka Luffy berbalik kepada Law tetapi sang pria tidak melihat kea rah matanya…

Anak-anak sama sekali tidak suka dengan perlakuan mereka.

"Dimana Shanks?" Ace meminta jawaban dari mereka.

Menghelakan napas hanyalah yang bisa Law lakukan begitu ia menyadari bahwa anak-anak harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Apa kalian tahu tempat apa rumah duka itu?" ia memulai pembicaraan dan anak-anak memandanginya dan menggelengkan kepala mereka, seperti yang sudah di sangka. Lagipula mereka seharusnya tidak mengetahui tempat seperti itu pada anak berumur seperti ini. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk dirinya tidak memberitahu mereka kenyataan pahit tersebut.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana para pasien yang sudah meninggal." Lanjutnya.

"'Meninggal' itu apa?" tanya Luffy.

Oh… sakitnya keluguan tersebut.

Mihawk menutup matanya begitu ia memikirkan cara yang lembut untuk menjelaskannya kepada anak-anak.

"Itu artinya bahwa orang-orang tertidur dan tidak pernah terbangun lagi, Luffy."

"Oh…" gumam Luffy saat ia berusaha memproses informasi tersebut, "Lalu?"

"Shanks berada didalam sekarang." Law berkata saat ia menunjuk kea rah pintu masuk rumah duka tersebut.

"Jadi ayah sedang tidur?" tanya Luffy.

Tapi Ace dan Sabo pun benar-benar mengerti sekarang,

Ace mungkin saja terlihat seperti anak bodoh tetapi ia memiliki kemampuan untuk cepat mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sabo adalah anak yang pintar dan mengetahui beberapa hal yang biasanya bukan anak berumur sepuluh tahun ketahui.

"Kau bercanda kan?" ucap Sabo begitu ia mundur dan berlari kearah pintu dan memukulnya dengan tangan kecil miliknya, "Ayah! Ayah! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" teriaknya saat ia berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari ayahnya. Ace pun mengikutinya,

"Ya! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu ayah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau mengajak paman Mihawk untuk mengikutimu tapi ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" Ace berteriak begitu ia mengikuti perbuatan Sabo.

Luffy, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mengikuti kakak-kakaknya, "Ayah! Bangun!" sayangnya tidak ada tetapi kesunyian yang menjawab mereka.

Mihawk dan Law menutup mata mereka saat mereka mendengarkan teriakan putus asa anak-anak tersebut. sang dokter berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya untuk jatuh saat ia berlutut di lantai dan menarik anak-anak dari pintu yang sekarang telah mendapatkan hajaran tersebut,

"Hentikan…" gumam Law begitu ia menempelkan punggung mereka ke dadanya, "Shanks-ya sudah meninggal…"

"Kau bohong!" bantah Ace.

"Itu benar Ace." Mihawk menjawab.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong!" kali ini Sabo lah yang manyangkalnya.

"Ya! Ayah selalu bangun setiap kali kami memanggilnya!" tambah Luffy, "Jadi ia seharusnya terbangun sekarang!" ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak kembali, "AYAH! AYO BANGUN!"

Law dan Mihawk membiarkan para anak-anak berteriak hingga mereka kecapaian dan tidak ada tetapi rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Akagami tertabrak oleh mobil," mulai Mihawk begitu anak-anak mulai melunak sedikit, "Para dokter tidak dapat menyelamatkannya sama sekali."

Keheningan menyambut mereka sampai Law melepaskan tiga anak tersebut dari genggamannya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Ace memutuskan untuk menghancurkan keheningan tersebut,

"Kau dimana?" tanya Ace dengan nada kecil, "Kau ada dimana!" ia melihat ke atas ke pria yang seharusnya bersama-sama dengan ayahnya tersebut, "Bukankah seharusnya kau melindunginya!" teriaknya. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan sang pria tersebut sekarang.

"Maafkan aku…" hanyalah yang dapat Mihawk katakana kepada mereka saat ini, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan ini terjadi!?" teriak Sabo.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Ace, Sabo, ini bukan salahnya. Ini adalah kecelakaan." Law berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kepada mereka.

Luffy yang notabene mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Shanks telah meninggal dan meninggal artinya tidak akan pernah bangun kembali. Jadi.. jadi ini artinya Shanks telah meninggalkan mereka? Ayah pergi seperti mama lakukan kepadanya? Informasi yang begitu menyakitkan sekarang begitu ia mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia mencengkram topi jerami tersebut di dadanya. Topi ini adalah benda yang sangat di hargai yang pernah dimiliki oleh ayah.

Tapi ayah tidak ada disini lagi.

Begitu penyataan ini memasuki pikirannya secara sepenuhnya, ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia ketahui dan lakukan.

Menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan ketika Luffy menangis, hal tersebut membuat semua orang disana merasa bersalah seolah-olah merekalah alasan mengapa air mata tersebut mengalir deras dari mata sang anak. Air mata kehilangan, air mata kesedihan, air mata untuk ditinggal sendirian…

Law menutup matanya begitu ia membiarkan dua anak yang lain berusaha menenenangkan si termuda. Meskipun Ace dan Sabo masih merasa stress mereka tidak suka untuk melihat ataupun mendengarkan Luffy menangis. Mereka telah berjanji kepada Shanks kalau mereka akan membuat adik mereka yang lucu dan polos ini selalu bahagia.

Sekarang masalah untuk sang dokter adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

**(Gila, hati gue cenat-cenut pas ngetik bagian atas~ *serasa lagu*)**

Eustass Kidd terkenal sebagai pemilik satu dari semua perusahaan besi terbesar dan paling sukses di Grand Line dan itu semua berkat kekayaan yang ia peroleh dari kedua or-tu-nya. Sekarang hamper semua orang melihatnya sebagai monster tidak berperasaan karena sikapnya dan cara ia berbicara kepada orang-orang. Bagian monster tersebut bisa saja betul tetapi bagian tidak berperasaan sama sekali tidak benar.

Kidd menghargai benang-benang hubungan-hubungan. Hal itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang ditemui di hidupnya. Orang-orang hanya mendekatinya untuk kekayaannya jadi ia sangat jarang mempercayai siapapun saat pertama kali bertemu.

Sahabat sejati dan tangan kanannya adalah Killer. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain ketika mereka kanak-kanak dan sang pirang membuktikan dirinya beberapa kali bahwa yang ia miliki sebagai teman bukanlah Eustass Kidd, anak dari keluarga kaya, melainkan hanya Kidd. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu melindungi satu sama lain.

Orang kedua yang mendapatkan kepercayaan yang tidak dapat dihancurkan (dan sedikit insting overprotective) adalah seorang pria bernama Trafalgar Law.

Mereka saling bertemu di dalam skenario terburuk yang Kidd dapat bayangkan. Di saat mata mereka melihat satu sama lain, darah mereka secara langsung mendidih dan rasa kesal memenuhi pikiran mereka sepenuhnya maka mereka mulai berkelahi tanpa sebab. Itulah sebabnya mengapa hari-hari saat kuliahnya tidak berjalan setenang seperti yang ia bisa. Trafalgas selalu berusaha untuk memotong tenggorokannya dengan beribarat dan biasanya semenjak si insomnia selalu membawa skalpel favoritnya dan siapa yang tahu dimana ia menyembunyikannya. Hingga sekarang ia masih membawa benda tajam itu kemanapun ia pergi. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke mall dan bangunan besar umum lainnya, tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Yah, bisa saja Trafalgar tidak pergi kesana dari awal dan menyuruh Sachi atau Penguin untuk membeli belanjaannya.

Meskipun sang pria sangat bisa membuatnya kesal, Kidd menyadari bahwa kehidupan di sekolahnya mungkin saja akan membosankan jika tidak ada Law di sekitarnya. Ketia sang dokter ada di sekitarnya, ia pasti memiliki cara untuk menarik insting Eustass untuk membuktikan dirinya lebih baik. Sesuatu yang bahkan Killer tidak dapat lakukan dan bayangkan saja kejutan untuk sang rambut pirang tersebut saat ia menemukan si rambut merah itu belajar atas kemauannya sendiri dan bukan di paksa untuk duduk manis dan membaca buku-buku tebal selama berjam-jam.

Lalu hubungan mereka berganti dari lawan menjadi kawan.

Di malam dimana mereka berpesta karena Sanji, teman dekat Law dan Kidd, memenangkan salah satu kompetisi masak di East Blue, semua orang disana mabuk berat kecuali sang dokter karena Trafalgar membenci minum minuman ber-alkohol dan ia sendiri mengatakan bahwa hal itu hanya membuat bagian sadisnya menjadi tidak stabil.

Malam itu juga Kidd harus pulang tetapi ia terlalu mabuk untuk menyetir dan Killer juga sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat mabuk maka Sanji, juga mabuk, memberi solusi bahwa Law-lah yang harus mengantarnya pulang. Untungnya sang pria berambut hitam legam itu setuju.

Hal selanjutnya yang Eustass sadar adalah bahwa ia dilempar keluar dari mobil yang telah hancur berantakan sementara pengemudinya tak sadarkan diri dan darah ada dimana-mana. Law mendorongnya keluar dengan segera supaya ia tidak terkena dampak yang parah, tanpa berpikir jernih tentunya. Kidd tentunya langsung memanggil semua orang yang ada disana dan berteriak pada mereka yang sedang mabuk berat di pesta barusan dan membuat mereka sadar dengan segera. Ia bahkan meneriaki para medis karena terlalu lama dalam mengatasi pasien yang berada diambang kematian. Selama itu si pria berambut merah sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa lengannya juga mendapatkan cedera.

Maka Kidd mendapatkan lengan palsu dari insiden tersebut, sementara Law harus terjebak dalam koma selama satu bulan.

Betapa menakjubkan bukan?

Hari-hari saat Trafalgar masih tidak sadarkan diri, Kidd pun menetap di sampingnya dengan patuh dan menyadari bahwa sang pria tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun disana untuk menjenguknya di saat-saat seperti ini dan entah… entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat Kidd mengerti satu hal. Apa yang masih tidak mengerti baginya.

Jadi ketika Law bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Kidd bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi kembali jadi tanpa bertanya sang dokter pun masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang akan dan harus ia lindungi dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke North Blue untuk menjenguk sang dokter yang terkadang memiliki kecenderungan psikopat itu.

Awalnya tujuan utamanya hanyalah untuk mengganggu Trafalgar di hari liburnya tapi Kidd memutuskan untuk memberikan hari pertama libur si pria. Ia tahu bagaimana stress dapat mempengaruhi si insomnia ketika di tahan-tahan di dalam tubuhnya. Maka hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mengajak Law keluar dan menikmati indahnya hidup normal.

Itu jika sang pria mengangkat telfonnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Seingin-inginnya Kidd memberi kejutan pada Law, ia masih menghargai nyawanya dengan sepenuhnya. Mengejutkan sang dokter sama saja dengan di cincang kecil-kecil menggunakan scalpel miliknya. Memanggilnya terlebih dahulu sudah menjadi kebiasaan setelah ia mengalami pengalaman secara pribadi oleh Law. Beruntung yang kena pada hari itu adalah lengan palsunya.

Ia sudah memanggilnya dua puluh kali tapi tidak seorangpun mengangkat jadi ia mengira bahwa Law pingsan lagi akibat kelelahan. Pernah terjadi sekali dan Kidd menjerit ketika ia menyangka bahwa ia melihat tubuh yang telah membusuk ketika ia membuka pintu. Trafalgar yang tak sadarkan diri merupakan adegan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Dia sendiri bahkan tampak seperti orang yang sudah mati.

Sekarang ketika ia sudah sampai di depan salah satu rumah di jalan Heart, Kidd mematikan mesin dan dengan segera menuju bel pintu. Ia sudah membunyikannya sepuluh kali tapi tidak seorangpun yang menjawab.

"Oi, Trafalgar!" teriak Kidd, "Apa kau disana?!"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Dasar bangsat, gue sumpah kalo lu kagak bales ato jawab dan buka pintu ini, bakal gue dobrak pintunya!"

Dan lagi keheninganlah yang menjawabnya.

"Kau yang memintanya." Gumam Kidd, ia bermaksud untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut ketika sebuah suara membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Lu ngapain berdiri di depan pintu rumah orang, Eustass-ya?"

Kidd segera menengok dengan cepat sehingga bisa saja kau mendengar suara sesuatu yang putus dan memandangi secara langsung pada orang yang sangat marah dan kecapaian yang bernama Trafalgar Law tersebut.

"Anjir! Gue kira lu kenapa-napa!" jelas Kidd dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan aura membunuh milik Law, "Lu kaga ngangkat telpon lu meskipun gue udah manggil lu dua puluh kali!"

Law mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika mendengarnya tapi ia hanya masa bodoh saat ia bejalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membuukanya. Ia tidak perlu mengundang Kidd karena sang pria akan masuk dengan sendirinya seperti ia memiliki rumah tersebut.

"Gue ga bawa hp gue." Jawab Law dengan santai saat ia membuat kopi.

Yang membuat banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Eustass,

"Lu," ia mulai, "Si 'Surgeon of Death', alias si ahli bedah kematian yang bernama Trafalgar Law, melupakan hp-nya sendiri?"

Kenapa terdengar begitu aneh? Karena Law sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan dan yang dimaksud dengan tidak pernah adalah ia SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH melupakan hp-nya. Ia bahkan membawa charger dan dua baterai hp cadangan kalau-kalau baterainya habis dan tidak ada stop kontak untuk mengisi baterai. Jika ia melupakan benda yang menurutnya sangat penting itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Gue di RS Red Line semalam." Ucap Trafalgar begitu ia menyeruput kopinya sementara Kidd menuangkan ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Terdapat keheningan selama semenit dan Kidd menyadari ekspresi khidmat Law. In kali pertama ia melihat kesedihan di mata sang pria dan Kidd berpikir bahwa kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan ia dengar bakal sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau masih ingat Shanks-ya?" tanya Law,

"Akagami Shanks?" tanya Kidd kembali dan ketika ia mendapatkan anggukan ia melanjutkan, "Ya, dia kan profesor Sejarah Dunia kita dulu, kenapa?"

"Kemarin dia membawa anak-anaknya kesini karena ia akan keluar kota selama tiga hari." Jelas Law.

"Dia punya istri?" tanya Kidd, tidak percaya. Karena ia tahu bahwa Shanks sama sekali memegang sumpah tidak akan pernah menikah.

"Sayangnya tidak, dia mengadopsi mereka."

Oh, jadi begitu, pantas.

"Lalu?"

"Dia terkena kecelakaan semalam dan…" Law berusaha menahan air matanya tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa dan membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh ke wajahnya, "Mereka bilang dia meninggal ketika sampai di RS…"

Shit, sekarang hal tersebut benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya. Kidd tahu bagaimana Trafalgar benar-benar menghormati pria tersebut. Shanks seperti ayah kedua bagi mereka semua yang tidak pernah merasakan rasanyya memiliki keluarga. Mendengar bahwa figur ayahnya telah meninggal itu seperti tertabrak kereta api baginya.

Tunggu… meskipun Kidd ingin meratapi hal ini, sesuatu memasuki pikirannya. Maka ia pun bertanya.

"Tunggu, gue ga mau terdengar seperti orang kurang ajar disini tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya?"

Law mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Aku akan mengadopsi mereka."

**A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESAI MINNAAAHH! *guling2 dilantai* gila, ternyata mentranslate cerita orang itu capek juga ya! Sampe-sampe saya lama mentranslatenya, maaf ya para readers! DX tapi entah kenapa kayaknya saya ngerasa kalo saya males banget mentranslate chapter dua ini… mungkin karena feels-nya yang nge-jleb dihati. =_=;**

**Dan tenang saja readers! Saya ga bakal membiarkan cerita transletan ini cuma satu chappie! Lagian, saya sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh sang Author asli-nya, jadi saya ga mungkin mengecewakannya dan para readers kan? Kalo kayak begitu saya jadi merasa orang yang paling jahat di seluruh galaksi ini… OTL**

**Welp, see you next chappie! X9**

**ThiefofStealth**


End file.
